To the Dark Side
by Titanium Heartache
Summary: ON HAITUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

**Collaboration time!  
Yup, this was done by both myself and my real-life BFF** **GG! Yay!**

**Inspired by eternal mist's Going Rogue. Check it out! Also inspired by the song The Other Side by Bruno Mars.  
GG: Gah. And you people thought _I _was the crazy one!  
Dea: Nah, they were mislead. I'm crazier than you.  
GG: Can we just write the thing?  
Dea: Oh, yes! The story! I almost forgot!  
****GG: We do not, under any circumstances, own Young Justice. If we did, there would have been long, epic plot lines in which new characters are introduced.** **NOT** **a random five-year timeskip in which our shared favorite character randomly disappeared. There.**

**By the way, although this seems like KF/OC, it really isn't. It's Spitfire! :)**

* * *

There was a new villain in town. No one knew much about her, as she was currently committing her very first crime. The only thing the League knew was that she was called the Demon, and that she used heat energy to blast through the walls of safes. She didn't seem that dangerous, being a teenager, so they sent the team.

* * *

"I have a new mission for you. It's different that what you usually get, but it's just as important," Batman said to the team. "There will be two teams. Beta team will be made up of Aqualad, Zatanna, Kid Flash, and Artemis. They will confront the Demon and distract her while the Alpha team attacks from behind. The Alpha team will be made up of Robin, Superboy, and Miss Martian. Robin, you're leading."

Robin looked happy with the arrangement. Wally, however, did not.

"M'Gann gets to be with Conner and I'm stuck with Artemis? Unfair!" He was still sore about finding out how Conner and M'Gann were together.

"You know your missions. Go." Batman finished. Everyone ran to the Bioship.

* * *

"Beta drop point." M'Gann announced. Wally grumbled about the unfairness of it all as he joined the Beta team in the underbelly of the ship.

"Wally, you can not change anything. Let it go. We have a mission to complete," Kaldur said calmly.

"Uh, maybe we can do surveillance first? Since we don't know much about this girl..." Zatanna offered. She was slightly uncomfortable, as she was still new to the team.

"Good idea," Kaldur said before relaying the information up to the Alpha team.

"C'mon guys," Artemis said as the hatch opened. The group dropped out onto the street. They looked around. A red, firey blast from down the street caught Wally's eye.

"Over there!" he said, pulling his goggles down over his eyes. With a nod from Kaldur, he zipped off in a blur. He was back seconds later.

"Definitely her. A girl all in red with red hair. Shooting red blasts of fire out of her hands. Teenager. Let's go," Wally reported.

* * *

When they reached the bank, a fiery blast almost knocked them over as the Demon blasted the wall open. The team got a brief glimpse of the inside. All of the fancy chandeliers and tables were in smashed, smoldering heaps, and the security guards were cowering in a corner.

"Sorry, _heroes,"_ she sneered. "You were too late!" With that, she cackled and strutted out of the ruined bank, swinging the bag of money over her shoulder. _  
_

_Alpha team, go! _Kaldur thought through the team's mind link. Robin, Conner, and M'Gann dropped from midair onto the Demon. She shrieked in pain at she fell under their combined mass.

"We should take her in for questioning," Artemis suggested. So Robin and Conner tied up the girl and dragged her into the Bioship.

* * *

"Talk." Batman said to the girl. She shook her head defiantly. They were in a small room with only a metal desk, two chairs, and a bright lamp that shone in the Demon's face.

Wally peered over Batman's shoulder. The girl was pretty. Her Batman-like red mask had been taken off, exposing fair skin, red eyes, and blood-red hair.

"What is your name?" Batman asked calmly.

"the Demon," she replied. "Small 'T', big 'D'." She smiled, exposing little dimples. Wally couldn't resist smiling back, a little.

Batman sighed. "No, your real name. If you don't talk, we'll have to take more...drastic measures."

For the first time, the girl looked scared. "Okay. My real name's Alexis. I was a normal girl until a meteorite hit me. Then I developed powers. My parents were safecrackers so, when they found out about my abilities, they dragged me along on a crime. They got caught. I didn't. I did it again today. The end."

Batman frowned. "You do know we're going to have to put you in jail."

Alexis smirked. "You'll have to catch me first." Suddenly, she was enveloped in a wall of fire. When it cleared, she was gone.

"Come and get me!" came her voice from across the room.

"Kid, get her," Batman said without looking away from Alexis. Wally hesitated for a nanosecond. Batman had known he was there? Well, he was Batman...

Wally sped to Alexis. The second he stopped beside her, the girl grabbed his arm. The fire enveloped her once more, but this time it was around Wally as well. It didn't hurt, but Wally felt cramped, surrounded by walls of flame. Within a few seconds, it had gone. Alexis had brought Wally to a small apartment. It looked like a normal apartment; red paint on the walls, trinkets on bookcases.

"This is my house," Alexis said calmly. "Welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dea: Hi there, everyone! Me and GG–**

**GG: GG and I...**

**Dea: Whatever. Anyway, here's an update! And it's fast! Kind of. For us, at least. **

**GG: This will answer a few questions. **

* * *

Wally stared at the girl for a few seconds. "Um...what's your deal, lady?"

Alexis turned to him. "What?"

"Why did you randomly kidnap me and take me to your house?" Wally demanded. "Look, you probably haven't been at this for very long, but villains usually don't randomly kidnap heroes and take them to their lair. Well, they do sometimes kidnap heroes, but they never take them to their home."

"Oh, this isn't just my home," Alexis said, smirking. "It's a trap." She hit a hidden button and bars covered the windows and doors. Fire started to engulf Alexis again.

"And before you get any ideas," she said as she faded away, "you can't vibrate through the walls. But don't worry. We won't hurt you. All we want is to talk..."

* * *

Wally felt like he was alone in the room for years. It was only an hour. He spent the time trying to vibrate through the walls, but Alexis had been correct. He couldn't. He eventually gave up and sat down on the bed.

Suddenly, without warning, a ghostly figure appeared in the room.

"Hello, Wally," it said in a soft voice. "Welcome home."

"This isn't my home," Wally hissed. "It's Alexis'."

"But doesn't it feel like home? Alexis is part of a new, small group for those with powers. We're all teenagers. Even though you call us 'villains', we're more of a family."

Wally opened his mouth, then closed it. The ghost-person had made no sense whatsoever.

The ghost seemed to understand. "I'm sorry if I confuse you. I have the ability to be in several places at once, and my mind gets a little mixed up when I do."

Wally nodded slowly. The ghost disappeared and, in his place, there was a TV. Wally turned it on, and he was immediately greeted with an action scene. It wasn't any team he had heard of; it was a group of about five teenagers, and they seemed to be robbing STAR labs. He recognized Alexis, but the others were unfamiliar. There was a tall young man who seemed to be the leader. When he separated into two ghostly figures to take down a security guard, Wally realized he wasthe same figure who had been in the room only moments before. The other three were completely new to Wally. One was a tall girl with silvery hair and a pale blue jumpsuit. She seemed to be surrounded with a faint mist, and she seemed to surround the guards with yellow mist, which made them pass out. There was also a boy, wearing what seemed like a skintight toga, who rapidly fired thunderbolts, darkness, and water upon the guards. Lastly, there was a small girl with brown pigtails and a green dress who fired what seemed to be cookies. The fight was over in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Alexis returned a few minutes after Wally watched the video.

"Wally," she said seriously, "I–_we _want you to join our team."

Wally stared at her blankly, then his eyes shifted to the screen. Memories flashed through his mind: M'Gann and Conner kissing, Artemis arguing with him, Kaldur shaking his head in dismay as Wally messes up for the millionth time... And Wally realized that the only person who he'd really liked on the team was Robin. And he'd heard rumors of a fight between Robin and Batman, and that Robin may or may not go solo. Wally sighed. Would it be wrong to try a new team? Just for the day.

"Okay," he said. "But if I don't like it, you have to promise to let me return."

"We promise," Alexis said too quickly. "But we'll have to erase your memory of us. Can't let you go ratting us out."

Wally nodded. It seemgainer enough.

"Good!" Alexis said brightly. "Now let's meet the team!"

* * *

Alexis used her fire-travel to transport Wally to an empty room. She said a word. It was obviously a password of some sort, because the room was soon filled with technological stuff and a few punching bags. Four other people, the ones Wallh had seen in the video, came out of a hidden door.

"Who's he?" the tiny girl with the green dress demanded.

The older girl who was shrouded in mist gasped. "It's Kid Flash! Deamon, what did you do? Why'd you bring him here? Nowthe League'll get us for sure!"

"It's okay," Alexis said. "He's going to join us. And Shadow already talked to him."

The ghost man nodded and stepped forward. "Deamon, would you kindly tell Kid Flash about us? It is all right to tell him our real names and powers. After that we will need to give him a new name."

"What's wrong with my name?" Wally demanded.

Shadow smiled. "It's too similar to the Flash's for our comfort."

"Okay," Alexis said brightly. "You already know me. That's Shadow, or Jackson Ferring. He can create ghostly versions of himslef, which are real ghosts. That's Mist." The girl in the blue jumpsuit waved. "She has control over mist. Her real name's Annika Smith. That's her brother, Myth." The boy in the toga smirked. "He has the power of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. He's also known as Jason Smith. And lastly, our littlest member is Scout, or Sarah Phillis." The little girl jumped up and down. "Superman may be the Big Blue Boy Scout, bue we villains have our own scout now. She's an expert gymnast, and can create cookies out of thin air, a very useful skill if I do say so myself." Alexis rubbed her stomach. "Now that you've met the team, we need to decide on your name. Ideas, anyone?"

* * *

**Ha ha ha, a cliffie! I'm eeeevil! **

**Okay. Explaining time. I don't know very many young villains at all. In fact, the only one I know of is Klarion, and he didn't suit my purpose. I'm sorry if these characters seem like Mary Sues, but that was intentional. If Alexis wanted to push Wally over to her side, wouldn't she want to put her team in the best possible light? No weaknesses were mentioned, but there will be clues in later chapters. **

**Another thing. Wally was chosen because he seemed like the easiest to convince to come to the dark side, according to Alexis and the others. Speaking of, I need a name for them. Would you help?**

**Lastly, I'm sorry about this chapter. It didn't turn out like I wanted it to at all. The reason is that, after GG and I did the first section, I got sick. In bed, with nothing to do, I finished it. Bad idea, Dea. **

**Review!**


End file.
